


Escapade

by carol_jones



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_jones/pseuds/carol_jones
Summary: Jaime and Cersei find a way to escape for a few hours and be with each other at last.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am with my second attempt at a Twincest one shot. This one was actually the first fic I ever wrote, but I decided to post the other one first for some reason.  
> Anyway, this was inspired by a very specific part of the song Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey (if you know it you'll understand the reference right away).  
> Sorry for any mistakes you might find, this was not beta read.  
> Once again, thank you to Scarlet for the support and encouragement. Love you <3  
> Enjoy!

Jaime was restless. His father had been home for almost two weeks straight now. For a man who was constantly away on business, two weeks sure felt like an eternity. Tywin Lannister’s presence at the Casterly Rock property meant that Jaime couldn’t spend nearly as much time as he would’ve liked with his sister. And to make matters worse, his father made him take part in boring business meetings concerning the family company several times a week, arguing that he was old enough now to start taking part in the decisions concerning the future of the family’s business.  
As his father always liked to emphasize, he was the heir to the Lannister legacy. Completely ignoring Tyrion’s existence.

As for Cersei, she had even more reason to be upset by Tywin Lannister’s presence in their house. Not only was she being deprived of spending time with her twin, she was constantly being reminded how little attention her father paid her. While Jaime got to attend meetings with him and learn more about the company, all Cersei seemed to be good for was being a pretty face for her father to display at dinner parties and fundraisers in order to seduce sleazy old rich men so they would say yes to whatever business proposition Tywin was making them.  
She felt diminished.

During those two weeks, all Jaime could think about was spending at least a few hours alone with his sister, far from their house and all kinds of prying eyes. He ached from how much he missed her. Was it possible to miss someone who was under the same roof as you? All he knew is that he did.  
He missed holding her hand, staying up late talking about anything and everything with her, kissing her soft lips, making her smile with silly jokes and comments, being inside her, falling asleep in the same bed as her. His sister was all his mind seemed to focus on.

* * *

One morning, Jaime woke up and overheard one of the housekeepers say that Tywin left the property to go to an important meeting with some investors downtown. Instantly, an idea popped into his mind.

He ran upstairs and knocked on Cersei’s bedroom door, not waiting for her permission before he opened the door.

She was sitting at her desk, writing something down on a piece of paper.

“What do you want?” she asked him, not looking up from what she was writing and sounding a bit annoyed.

She was wearing a casual outfit, black pants and a dark red sweater, and her hair was down, golden curls cascading down her back. Still, Jaime couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she looked.

“Father is not home. He left early for a meeting downtown.” Jaime told his sister, hoping she would enjoy the news as much as he did.

“So?” Cersei asked him, very unimpressed.

“His driver took him to the meeting. He left his car in the garage.” Jaime said.

“And why do you care which transportation father chose to go to his meeting?” Cersei asked, sounding like she couldn’t care less about what he was saying.

“I know where he keeps the keys. I thought maybe we could go for a ride just the two of us. Leave this house for a while, I feel like I’ve been trapped here for weeks. And you could use a break as well.” He said, speaking in a soft voice and giving a faint smile, trying to convince his sister to go along with his plan.

Cersei finally dropped the pen she was writing with and looked at him.

“We can’t. Someone will see us leaving the property in father’s car and tell him all about it later. I don’t plan on listening to yet another lecture from him about how my behavior is inappropriate for a girl my age.” Cersei told him, sounding defeated.

Jaime hated seeing her like this. Hated how their father made her feel so inadequate. How could someone make the incredible woman that was his sister feel so poorly about herself? It was astonishing how much power Tywin Lannister had over his children.

“We’ll go out the back gate, the one that leads right to that narrow road in the middle of the woods. No one will see us, and we can go somewhere quiet where no one will find us.” Jaime said, trying to reassure his sister that they wouldn’t get caught.

Cersei stared at him, still not looking entirely sure his plan would work.

“C’mon Cers, we’ll be fine. I promise.” Jaime said softly, reaching for one of her hands. “And even if someone caught us, I’ll tell father it was my fault. That I wanted to go out and get something to eat and insisted you come along.”

Cersei thought about it some more, pondering everything that could go wrong. But also how much she wanted to be alone with her brother, the only person who could offer her some comfort and make her feel a little better.

After almost a minute of silence, she looked him in the eyes and said “Ok. Let’s go.”

Jaime smiled, grabbed her hand, led her out the bedroom and started towards the garage.

* * *

Once they were in the car and out of the Rock, Jaime turned on the radio to a random station that was playing a love song he didn’t recognize.

Cersei seemed relaxed on the passenger seat, looking out the window and humming absentmindedly to the song that was playing.

Jaime might have been only seventeen years old, but he learned how to drive when he was fifteen, so Cersei trusted him fully to drive them safely around. Besides that, their father made him memorize every city, road, village, lake and mountain near Casterly Rock ever since he was a child. So, you could say there was no one she trusted more to drive her around than her twin brother.

At the same time she envied her brother for being able to learn how to drive at a young age, while she was stuck reading boring old books and being forced to learn how to sew and dress appropriately, she was also grateful that he always shared everything he learned with her.

“Where are we going?” she asked him while she contemplated the view of her window.

“I thought we could drive to Godswood. It’s beautiful up there and I know a secluded place where we can park that no one will disturb us.” Jaime replied, glancing at his sister and smirking.

The blonde beauty rolled her eyes to try and show how unaffected she was by her twin’s reply, even though she was starting to feel excitement rise in her belly from their whole escapade in broad daylight.

* * *

When they reached Godswood, Jaime found the perfect spot to park the car. There was a clearing with a breathtaking view of the valley below. The sky was so clear and they drove up the hills high enough you could see all of the Casterly Rock property, almost all the way to the Lannisport shore.

He turned the ignition off and looked at his sister.

“How do you like the view?” he asked her.

“It’s beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever been up here before.” Cersei answered.

Jaime grabbed her hand gently from her lap and interlaced their fingers together, not taking his eyes off her.

She glanced at their hands and then looked into his eyes, giving him a soft smile.

“I’ve missed this. Us. These past two weeks have been torture. I can’t wait until father goes away again” Jaime confessed.

“I know.” Cersei said, using her free hand to caress his cheek.

Jaime nuzzled his cheek into her hand briefly and leaned in to kiss her. Cersei immediately parted her lips to accept his kiss. She kept her hand on his cheek as their kiss deepened, and he cradled the back of her head with one hand.

He broke the kiss for a brief moment, running his thumb over Cersei’s bottom lip and reveling in the feeling of her breath on his lips, in order to push his seat as far back as it would go and pulling his sister from her seat onto his lap.

As she let herself be pulled from her seat by Jaime, she glanced in the direction of the dashboard and saw a cross with Jesus on it hanging from the rearview mirror. As soon as she settled on top of her twin she reached out, grabbed the cross and threw it to the mat in front of the passenger seat.  
Jaime watched her curiously before she turned to look at him with a smirk on her face and said, “Let’s take it off the dashboard, He’s got enough on His mind already, don’t you think?”

Her brother chuckled, shrugged his shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

They kissed for several minutes, Jaime running his hands up and down her back, underneath her sweater, caressing her waist. Cersei ran her fingers through her twin’s hair, caressing the expanse of his muscular chest on top of his shirt.

Their make out session got hot and heavy as they slowly gave into their deepest desires. Jaime took off his sister’s sweater at some point during their intense kisses, leaving her in just a lacy dark red bra. She shivered with arousal and excitement.  
Cersei broke their kiss, breathing hard, so she could pull off her brother’s t-shirt and instantly moving to press open mouthed kisses to his chest.

“Cersei”, Jaime said her name breathlessly. “I need you.”

“Then take me” the blonde answered, moving to lightly bite one of his earlobes.

Jaime pressed his sister even closer to him, kissing her hard and undoing her bra. She helped him get rid of the garment, and as soon as it was off he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking softly but insistently on it. Cersei was whimpering quietly and pulling lightly at her brother’s blonde hair, holding his head close to her breasts as he took turns lavishing her sensitive nipples with attention until both were hard. His sister was grinding on top of him in a torturous rhythm the whole time. He could feel the heat between her legs, which made him hard and extremely tight inside his pants.  
Cersei let out a low moan as her brother nipped at the side of her left breast, making her grip his hair tighter and reach one hand lower to undo his belt buckle.

Her twin brother helped her unbuckle his belt and undo his pants so she could finally reach inside the front of his trousers with her slender fingers and pull his hardened cock out. As soon as Cersei stroked him lightly he let out a gasp of pleasure and relief. She relished in the feeling of having such power over him with a simple action.  
She started stroking him more firmly, running her thumb over the tip to spread some of the wetness gathering there to the rest of his manhood and let her hand slide over it more easily. Jaime’s heart was racing, he could feel all the blood in his body rushing to where his sister was stroking him in a slow and steady pace.

After a few moments, Jaime put his hand over Cersei’s and seized her ministrations gently. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and started pushing her up and towards the wheel so he could undo her pants and take them off. The position was somewhat uncomfortable due to the lack of space inside the car, but he quickly managed to grab the waistline of her trousers and panties and pull them off. When the blonde settled back in his lap, he took a moment to admire her naked form. The sunlight coming from the windows made her hair glow more than usual and gave her an ethereal quality. She looked like a goddess.  
When his eyes reached her face though he saw she was glancing nervously at the windows, sensing she was feeling nervous about being naked and exposed inside a car.

Determined to reassure his sister, Jaime stroked her cheek and then her lower lip with his thumb so she would look in his eyes and said softly, “There’s no one around here. Only us.” Sensing that Cersei had relaxed a little, he moved one of his hands lower and started to rub lightly between her legs. He felt himself get even harder as soon as his fingers found warm wetness between her thighs. They looked into each other’s eyes and his twin bit her lip as he worked his fingers and lightly pressed on her clit with his forefinger and middle finger. At that, she let out a moan.  
Jaime continued his ministrations until he managed to easily slip a finger inside her. She let out a gasp as he did and immediately grabbed one his shoulders with one hand, and his cock with the other. They grinded in unison ‘til her twin brother panted, “I need to be inside you.” She nodded in agreement and pulled herself up on her knees a little so she could sink onto him.  
A moan from her, a grunt from him. It was like that everytime they were joined at last. They relished in the feeling of each other for a few moments before Jaime started to slowly trust up into Cersei. She held tightly onto his shoulders and, very soon, was moving in sync with him.

They were both sweaty, the car windows were slowing fogging up and the sounds of their coupling filled the car. They settled on a fast and intense pace, with the blonde bouncing up and down on her brother’s cock and him thrusting up into her everytime she sank down onto him. He let out a few grunts while she alternated between soft moans and whimpers.  
Jaime started to feel a familiar tightness in his balls signaling to him that he was close to finishing. Almost simultaneously he started feeling his sister’s inner walls contracting more forcefully, so he moved one hand to where they were joined and started rubbing her clit in a delicious rhythm. Cersei’s moans were getting louder and Jaime took the opportunity to kiss her, muffling them with his mouth.  
As she started to tremble on top of him, he begun bucking uncontrollably into her. She bit his shoulder as her orgasm coursed through her and in a few seconds felt the rush of her twin’s seed shooting inside of her.

They stayed like that, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms, for a long moment. Cersei was the first to disentangled herself from her brother to look into his eyes and give him a small smile. Jaime pushed a strand of hair from her beautiful face and kissed her lips hungrily. She kissed back and only broke it when her lungs burned for air.

She climbed off his lap and went back to her seat so they could put their clothes back on. Once his sister was dressed, she turned to him casually and said, “Make sure we didn’t leave any stains on the seat.” Jaime smirked at her and replied, “Nothing to worry about, only on my pants. I’ll make sure to wash them discreetly though” and winked at her.

* * *

As they were driving back home, Jaime rolled the windows down to get rid of the fog inside. Cersei closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun and the light breeze caressing her face.  
He loved her the most like this: carefree and relaxed. It made him so happy to know he was the one that made her feel that way.

When they were approaching Casterly Rock, he grabbed her hand one last time and kissed it. She looked at him with soft eyes and said, “Thank you for this afternoon.” And he gave her an almost shy nod.  
When he parked the car back in the garage they got off and looked longingly at each other, already feeling the pain of not knowing when they would have the chance to be together again. They silently prayed (maybe to Jesus, thrown across the floor mat of the car) it wouldn’t take another two weeks.

* * *


End file.
